Henry's Daughter goes to the Studio
by Dingo230
Summary: What if Henry had a daughter, and she went to the studio in place of her father? Simple as that.


My first 'Bendy and the Ink Machine' story. To understand where this came from, you'll have to go to YouTube and search up 'Welcome Home' - A BATIM Animated Musical [SquigglyDigg & Gabe Castro]

This is a one-shot for my BATIM character, Crystal to have a shot at being in the studio. If you don't like it, then you are more than welcome to not continue reading. For those interested though, please, read on and review. Thanks!

"Great..." I comment as I move through the studio. "Just what I needed Dad... A creepy old place with way too many places for idiots to hide..." Moving into the next room, I stop in a small room with some reel tapes when the projector behind me turns on, and I hear the voice of Bendy and I turn around, watching the screen with narrowed eyes. "What the-" _"Well, well, well! If it isn't Henry's little girl... Crystal... Don't be such a stranger, dear girl... It's been so long since you came back home..."_ The moving image of Bendy closes his eye and then, opening his right eye, starts laughing before vanishing off the screen.

His voice then comes from behind me again and I turn my head, getting rather nervous. _"I know you're seein', but not believin'..."_ He moves towards me, and I back up. {He better stay away from me if he doesn't want to become a puddle of ink...} _"A picture's worth a thousand words, and look who's holding the pen!"_ He circles me to the rhythm of a song playing in the background before he motions to the nearby pipes as they burst. _"You let me out of my cell, and all the inks run out of the well!"_

Bendy : _"I know you're frightened, but hey just lighten up... How else ya gonna see the shadows in the corner of your eyes?_ _We've got a killer surprise... It's our thanks for all of your lies!"_  
{I've got to get out of here...} I think to myself, turning and running, hearing Bendy singing in the background. As I run around the corner and up a hallway, I suddenly trip, sprawling onto my face, before I glance up and see Bendy standing right there. {How'd he get there so... I'm not answering that... Stupid wall-jumping...}

Bendy : _"Springin' from the posters and the reel on the tape, a new dimension for us could be the seal of your fate! And all the years you left us rotting here with nothing but rejection made us bitter and cold..."_  
He smiles and motions to nearby posters and small reels that are playing, showing him with Boris and Alice Angel. As they turn to shaded ink outlines, Bendy pops up in my view, and sings _'So give us what we're owed!'_

Bendy : " _I got a million things to say to someone like you. Now answer to all of your selfish deeds!"_  
As I stand up, he spins his cane and hooks my neck, dragging me in closer to him, while he was STILL singing some nonsense about me paying for all my 'selfish deeds'. I think he's making it sound like my father's problems are mine...

Bendy : _"We are the ones you left behind! You put us out of mind! You can't rewind! It's far too late for that now! Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers, and hope you'll last, cuz it's a hell of a show, and you're in the front row!"_  
Bendy releases my neck and starts dancing as I back away, before Bendy starts following me. I freeze, and glance back when I feel the floor suddenly vanish from behind me, only to see a large puddle of black ink. I mentally shake my head. {Nope, not going in that...}

Bendy : _Oh, Crystal... Welcome home, you've been away for far too long..."_  
I spin back around to him just as he knocks into my stomach with his cane, and pushes me backwards, my eyes growing small with panic as I watch Bendy singing as I fall far into, what I thought was just a puddle.

Bendy : _"No longer sketches, distorted wretches... How could so much have happened since you left so long ago? Well, buddy, don'tcha know? You're gonna reap what you have sown..."_  
I scream as I fall, looking around for something to grab hold of to stop myself from falling. "Daddy...!" The fall feels never-ending until I land, completely unhurt near my fathers old desk, where Bendy is fiddling with Father's favorite pen.

Bendy turns towards me, smiling as always before clicking his fingers and casually walking towards me. {I've always loved Bendy... But now? I don't want to be anywhere near him...}

Bendy : _"Maybe if you blink, you'll see it's all in your head. But while your eyes are closed, you might just wind up dead! So make a choice and hope that I don't hear your voice, cuz I'm a-comin'... It's the end of the line... You can't erase this time..."_  
I blink, and suddenly Bendy isn't in front of me. He's still singing, so I turn around to try to find him before he appears on my shoulder, and then vanishes again. I turn to see a larger, more inkier version of Bendy and I turn and run.

Bendy : _"I've got a million memories of agony and pain... Sent down the drain like all the other drafts. Ya thought you really got away, but now it's time to pay!_  
{Is... Is he talking about when he got drafted? Why the hell did I get dragged into this? This isn't my fault...}

Bendy : _"It's Judgement Day; I'll have the final laugh..."_  
Waving his hand, a trapdoor appeared below me and I eeped in fright as I fell through, before somehow appearing from the roof, rope tied around my arms and stomach area. {Bendy? Do me a favor... Shut the hell up already...}

Bendy : _"Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers and hope you'll last, cuz it's a hell of a show, and you're in the front row! Oh, Crystal... Welcome home! You've been away for far too long..."_  
{He keeps clicking. Must be an obsession of... He's getting way too close... And he's grabbed my shirt. It'll take ages to get that ink off. And he's got a creepy look on his face...}

He chuckles softly and then lets go, wiping away almost 'imaginary' ink as he backs away and starts to tap dance. {Let me down already, you damn ink demon}

Bendy : _"And now, as the curtains finally close, you'll see the result of what you chose. Did it have to go this way? Maybe if you'd only stayed... All this tragedy could have been prevented... But!"_  
The room goes dark, and a spotlight shines on Bendy as he sings.

Bendy : _"Springin' from the posters and the reel on the tape, a new dimension for us could be the seal of your fate! And all the years you left us rotting here with nothing but rejection made us bitter and cold. So give us what we're owed!"_  
The lights come back on, and Bendy has a crazed narrowed eye look on his face as he does more clicking and starts walking towards me. I squirm until the rope somehow breaks and then I bolt.

Bendy : _"I got a million things to say to someone like you. Now answer to all of your selfish deeds! We are the ones you left behind! You put us out of mind! You can't rewind, it's far too late for that now!"_  
As I'm running around corners, more Bendy's pop up and soon surround me in a circle. Then I realize I'm standing on a pentagram. {Not going to get sacrificied... Am I?} All of them are clicking their fingers...

Bendy : _"Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers and hope you'll last, cuz it's a hell of a show, and you're in the front row! Oh, Crystal... Welcome home! You've been away for far too long... Welcome home, you've been away for far too long... Welcome home, you've been away for far too long!"_  
The Bendy's moved. Now the first Bendy started walking towards me, causing me to back up towards the wall. And the floor is creaking too much. Damn it. I slump down, realizing I may as well die here today.

The Bendy's are all dancing in a line. And the first Bendy is laughing maniacally. Again... I glance around, and sigh in soft relief when I see a crowbar tool thing nearby. I grab it, stand and swing at the closest Bendy. Not the original unfortunately. It splatters into ink, and I dart past them, the maniacal laughter echoing in my head as I run down the corridor. {What am I doing? I can't escape them... They'll always find me...} I sink to the ground, curled up, whimpering. "Daddy... Please... Help me..."

~~Follow and review...~~  
~Should I make this a story?~


End file.
